


And it's all too familiar, it happens all the time

by pony_express



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: "You're bleeding out, and this is not an emergency?"Title from Taking Back Sunday - "My Blue Heaven"





	And it's all too familiar, it happens all the time

“You’re bleeding out, and this is not an emergency?”

“Nah, blood happens all the time, and I’ve got plenty of it!”

“You did have plenty of it! Now it’s all over the floor.”

“It’s nothing, darling!” Becky offered a small smile but it was more than she could bare; she hated seeing Dean covered in blood. Even his old wrestling matches made get cry. 

“I wish I could believe you, but. . . You’re bleeding out!”

“Yeah, you said. Repeating it doesn’t make it stop.”

“I wish it did.”

Dean stopped clutching his side, and looked down. He couldn’t see what Becky saw; her lover bleeding seemingly uncontrollably, but Dean could feel it, and it stung. It was no worse than any previous pain he’d felt and he tried to tell Becky this, but her concern for him was more than the blood in his body (and on the floor) and she wouldn’t stop until she had a second opinion and Dean wondered if she’d stop after a third.

“I’m fine!” he repeated.

“Repeating it -” Dean stopped her by raising a finger to her lips. He ignored the blood dripping from it, and the mark he’d left on her chin. He tried to smile.

“Thank you” he said as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

“For what?” she asked. Dean thought she was too innocent. He didn’t deserve her; didn’t deserve to stain her lips the way he had - and not just with his blood.

He sighed, “Everything!” he said with a smile. She smiled back. The signal Dean needed to finally give in to the darkness he’d been fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> _Let's say Dean isn't dead. Just unconscious in the ambulance. . ._


End file.
